psych
by Xrefghurion
Summary: Shawn and Gus encounter loads of new adventures and crimes in this fun and exciting psych series! New enemies, old friends, and all sorts of chaos and suspense as they travel around, solving case after case!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to _psych_. But hey, who needs to own anything to make a great story out of it? Please read, enjoy, and review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Gold Fish!"<p>

From behind the sturdy metal bars in the jail room sat Shawn and Gus, playing Go Fish together one tranquil Sunday evening. Gus looked at Shawn and frowned at him for holding his finger to his head.

"Really, Shawn?" said Gus right as Shawn was about to make his move.

"Really, Gus," said Shawn. "I am so psychic, which makes you so cheater."

Gus closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Shawn, snapping at his boastful expression.

"How'd you know?"

"Everybody knows, Gus. You're supposed to take the top card during a Gold Fish, not the middle."

"I did take the top card," Gus declared.

"Dude, the top card of the stack underneath the card on top doesn't count as the top card. Besides, I saw you switch it while you were fishing."

"Shawn, you cheat all the time," Gus reminded him, "so what's the difference between my cheating and yours?"

"The difference? I don't use my sexy cheating dexterity in Gold Fish," Shawn scoffed, still holding his finger to his head. "I use it for this."

"You mean for breaking the law."

"For solving crimes, Gus."

"Ya know, you might just get yourself into real trouble one day and wished you hadn't called yourself a psychic in the first place," Gus sighed, shaking his head at Shawn's arrogance.

Just then Lassiter came through the door and walked up to their cell. His expressionless countenance told Shawn their luck was about to change. The insipid detective walked up to the cell and took out his keys, fumbling with them a few seconds before sliding them into the keyhole of the cell. Then he just stood there motionless, as if he had been paused or his spirit was in another world.

"Well, what the heck are you waiting for? Let us out already," Gus urged him impatiently. Lassiter remained frozen before them, gazing into outer space with his eyes fixed past the Go Fish table, making eye contact with neither of them.

"Oh, I see," Shawn said walking up to the cell door. "The smell of your defeat and our victory has consumed you and now you're paralyzed from the taste of our awesomeness. HA! You know that's right."

"Um, Shawn, I don't think that's the case," said Gus now walking up to the bars himself.

Lassiter remained a totem pole with the keys stuck in the door, causing Shawn and Gus to exchange glances captivatingly.

"Something's not right," Gus whispered to Shawn before Lassiter unexpectedly collapsed onto the floor, ending Shawn's and Gus's freaked.

A few minutes later:

"Detective O'Hara!" yelled Chief Vick.

"Yes, Chief? You called?" Juliet O'Hara came running into the chief's office and answered. The chief looked at her a bit worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked her concernedly. The chief just sat gazing into outer space and blinked a few times. Then she looked up at Juliet.

"I need you to..."

Suddenly, the she dropped her head down on the desk and Juliet stood there, astonished at this startling occurrence. After seconds of staring at the chief, Juliet ran out the door and through the hall past Buzz McNab, down the staircase and then through the jail room. Halting past the door, she found herself gaping at a face-flat-on-the-floor detective and was completely petrified at the scene.

"McNab!" Juliet called.

McNab came running down into the jail room where she, Shawn and Gus, and Lassiter were.

"Holy Starbucks!" he gasped when he saw the body lying on the floor beside Shawn and Gus's cell.

"He's been murdered!" he exclaimed, putting his hand over his mouth. Juliet rolled her eyes at him and gave him orders to go get help.

"Send every cop down here, now!" she ordered, sending McNab running back up the staircase and into the upper department building, gathering every cop he could find.

Meanwhile, Gus and Juliet were staring down at Lassiter, and Shawn at Juliet from their cell.

"Yeah, uh, you don't seriously think WE killed him, now do you?" Shawn laughed teasingly, punching Gus in the arm to laugh with him.

"First of all, Detective Lassiter is NOT dead. And second of all, then why are you two in jail?" Juliet asked scratching her head while backup was arriving.

"Well why are you wearing a bra?" Shawn retorted quickly, causing Gus to punch him back.

"Really? Seriously?" Gus whispered, visibly agitated now.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to think."

"Oh, you have time. You just don't take it to think before you say something stupid," Gus told him, shaking his head at Shawn's idiocy.

"Uh-ya-uh I'm-I'm getting strong, very strong vibrations that the chief may possibly be out too," Shawn said with his hand up to his head again.

"Will you quit it already?" Gus whispered, irritated at Shawn getting them both stuck in jail.

"You're right. She is," Juliet said.

Then she bent down by Lassiter and turned him over onto his back before McNab and the cops rushed in just in time. Juliet stood back up and then called an ambulance to pick Lassiter up.

"You'd better let us out now, or we'll refuse to help you solve this scourge of the dead zone, dang it!" Shawn sped through his words right as Juliet and the cops carrying Lassiter walked out of the jail room, shutting the door behind them.

"He he he," he chuckled to himself mischievously.

"Laughing isn't going to get us out of here," Gus panicked. "Holy crap! We've just gotta get outta here or I'm gonna—I'm gonna—!"

He started jumping up and down and bobbing his head down and up, until Shawn slapped him directly in the face.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Gus exclaimed, now calming down a bit.

"Will you shut your ass already?" Shawn scolded.

"Shutting up isn't the way to be heard, Shawn! I wanna be heard!" Gus exclaimed, jumping up and down again.

"But why, Gus, when I'VE GOT THE KEYS!" Shawn hollered over of Gus's flipping out.

"Give me those keys," he demanded with no hesitation. "By the way, why were we in jail in the first place?"

Shawn glanced away from him and began observing the lights.

"Hmm, that one is only half as bright as that one," he said childishly, pointing up at the rectangular lights on the ceiling.

"Oh no. No no no no! Don't tell me you stole that pineapple from the grocery store! Why, Shawn? Why?"

"I had to give it to somebody for her birthday!" Shawn confessed.

"You could have saved us all that time we wasted for five hours!" Gus exclaimed.

"Whoa! What have you been eating?" Shawn waved his hand back and forth as Gus finally pushed open the cell door, letting it swing back and hit the bar of the cell with a loud clang.

"Spicy Nachos!" Gus replied as he ran out of the jail cell. But as he got to the door, he bashed his head into it and stumbled backwards from such a huge force. It was still closed.

"Wow Gus," Shawn laughed as he walked up to the door and turned the knob. "And you call yourself a man."

"I am a man," Gus said before pointing fingers at Shawn as he walked out the door, "which makes YOU NOT a psychic!"


	2. Chapter 2

Over at the hospital in Santa Barbara the next morning:

"He's gonna be all right," Dr. Freeman said to Juliet and McNab, taking off his gloves and throwing them into the trash bin right as Shawn and Gus came screeching up to a halt in front of Juliet. She had her arms folded and a smile on her face that informed Shawn that Lassiter was going to be okay.

"Just in time," she said, still smiling at them with relief. "Checks out he was poisoned."

Shawn and Gus looked at each other and then back at Juliet.

"I sensed that earlier," Shawn said with his finger to his head again.

"Suuuuure you did," she coughed, sliding a string of hair behind her ear.

"Aww, it's so cute how he sleeps. Just like a little baby out of the mother's uterus," Shawn sighed, stroking the foot of the sedated detective's bed.

"Creepy and disgusting, Shawn . . . But yes," agreed Juliet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, Detective. He needs to be alone so he can rest," the doctor said.

"Absolutely, doctor," she replied. "Come on, Shawn. Gus."

"Um, isn't he already doing that?" Shawn wondered.

"We are still going to run some more tests on him, just to find out anything else we can about this poison."

Shawn and Gus nodded in agreement as they and Juliet began walking away from Lassiter's room. Gus shut the door behind them and Juliet lost her smile suddenly. Then she put her hand to her mouth and Shawn looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just remembered something!" Juliet replied.

In the hallway, doctors were passing by the three of them with emergency beds upon which lay either dead bodies or sick ones. Gus noticed one of the bodies didn't have an arm, and then he saw a nurse carrying it alongside the rolling bed. Gus was beginning to feel nauseous along with his face.

"Are you feeling all right, buddy?" Shawn asked him when he saw Gus's face cringe, although he already knew that he had a weakness for the sight of dead body parts and such crude things.

"Yes," Gus swallowed hoarsely.

"What do you remember?" Shawn asked Juliet.

"Well, I remember seeing the chief in her office, when she passed out just like Lassiter, with a cof-"

"I am seeing a cup of coffee on her desk!" Shawn interrupted with both hands to his forehead. Juliet looked at him strangely.

"Wow, Shawn! How did you know?" she asked amazed at his powers.

"Remember, it just takes a little bit of this," Shawn told her with his finger to his head again. She smiled at him, very impressed at his psychic skills. She walked away and led Shawn and Gus to the chief's room in Room 407. Shawn and Gus whispered and talked together on the way down the hall.

"You heard her begin saying the word _coffee_, didn't you?" Gus whispered.

"Maybe," Shawn grinned as they neared the chief's room.

"See, now you're cheating," Gus pointed out.

"Not in Gold Fish, though."

"Shut up, Shawn," Gus said impetuously. "Remember, I have the advantage."

"Oh really, how?"

"I know you're not psychic," Gus chuckled, walking past him into the chief's room.

Juliet turned around before they went in and warned Shawn and Gus about something.

"Listen, you two need to settle it down when it comes to talking to the chief in there, okay?" Juliet said seriously.

"Sure, I can handle that," Shawn said, glancing over at Gus who was shaking his head at him. Juliet crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I mean she might not remember what happened, and we need to be careful not to upset her or just... Don't mess it up, Shawn," she said.

Shawn looked down and then walked into the room with Juliet and Gus. The walls were painted a faded turquoise, and beside the long hospital bed sat two small white cabinet tables on each side of the head of the bed. There was a vase full of bright red roses on the left one, and then a window stared out the back. White light poured into the room, and Chief Vick groggily asked one of the nurses to close the curtains for her. Then Shawn and Juliet stepped into the room and walked up to her bed.

"Happy birthday, Chief," Shawn said, holding a fresh new pineapple out to her. "Look, it's your favorite!" He handed it to the nurse and then walked over to the window and peeked out at the small world from the eighth floor on which they stood.

"So, uh, have anything to eat? Man, I'm starving!" Shawn walked over to Chief Vick's dinner tray and was just about to pick up a chip before the nurse moved the tray away.

"Mr. Spencer," the chief said to Shawn.

"Yes, Chief?"

"Isn't that the _same_ pineapple that got you into jail in the first place?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you're finally awake," Shawn said. Then he walked over to the nurse and took the pineapple back, placing it on the end of the bed. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer. But it's not my birthday."

"Oh, it isn't?" Shawn pondered, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

"No. Now I do believe we should get back to this whole strange mystery. How is Lassiter doing, Detective O'Hara?" the chief said getting out of the hospital bed. The nurse tried to impede her, but the chief waved her away.

"Well Chief, he's not doing so good. I mean he's not talking anyway. He's still out but at least you're okay for now," Juliet said as Shawn stepped up to the chief.

"Chief, where is the cup that you drank out of this morning?" Shawn asked.

"What does it matter, Mr. Spencer?" the chief replied.

"I am strongly sensing that there was some type of drug in your coffee this morning." The chief stopped and thought for a moment and sighed.

"I do remember it tasting quite unusual today," she said.

"Yeah uh... has anyone else had any of that coffee today?" Shawn asked.

"I can't say, but I do know that Carlton gets his coffee at the station as well. Maybe that's why he collapsed, too."

"We'd better go back there and take a closer look at that coffee machine," Shawn said as he ran out of the room. Juliet wished Chief Vick a happy birthday and then took off after him down the hall.

Back at the SBPD, 12:31pm:

"Hey, have you seen my son?" Henry Spencer asked McNab, who looked anxious about something.

"Um, no, sorry. But I do think I know that I think I know that he's at the hospital, though."

"What? Oh, no. Don't tell me that he's gotten him—"

"No, no. You see, Lassiter fell and so did the chief. Oh! They're both at the hospital, by the way. D-do you need someone to drive you there? I—I mean I can—"

"Buzz."

"Sorry, sir."

"I think I can drive myself to the hospital," Henry rolled his eyes at McNab.

"Oh, well, uh, if you need anybody to come with you, I'd be happy to—"

"All right! All right! Just stop bugging me for once!" Henry relented, holding his hands up and walking away.

On his way to his car, he walked up to the coffee machine, took out his coffee mug, and poured some creamy black coffee into it. Then right as he raised it to his lips, Shawn and Juliet ran up to him and the coffee machine. Henry was just about to take a refreshing sip of some steaming hot refreshment, but then Shawn came up to him and suddenly knocked it out straight of his hand, letting it spill all across the newly-mopped floor.

"Damn it, SHAWN!" Henry roared irately at Shawn. Juliet rushed up behind Henry, and Gus stopped right beside Shawn.

"Would someone PLEASE like to tell me what the hell's goin' on here!"

"That coffee's been poisoned!" Shawn panted, pointing to the machine. "Or at least drugged I meant."

Gus nodded his head up and down like a bobble-head, Juliet took out a cleaning swab and dipped it into the spilled coffee on the floor, and Henry scowled at Shawn and Gus for wrecking his perfectly good Monday afternoon. Now the mug was broken and shattered into a million pieces, and several officers rushed by to clean up the mess.

"Dad, what's your problem? You would've been that mug on the floor if I hadn't come here in the first place!" Shawn said getting angry at him.

"What! I could have already figured out that there were drugs in it by now, all by myself!" Henry yelled. "You didn't have to knock it out of my hand!"

"Yeah right, by killing yourself! You should be thanking me instead of yelling at me!" Shawn yelled back. "I just saved your life!"

"Your mom gave me that mug! Now what am I supposed to do?" Henry complained.

"I don't know. Go buy a new one!" Shawn replied. "You've had that thing for decades!"

"Maddie would kill me," Henry sighed in frustration.

"So? Just tell her the truth for once," Shawn said.

"For once? Ha! You're the one to talk," Henry scoffed.

"Ya know what? I really don't care," Shawn sighed turning away from him. "Two cops were poisoned last night. The least you could do is be thankful that it wasn't you."

"All right, all right. I'm sorry, son," Henry apologized, putting his hand on Shawn's shoulder. "Thanks for saving me." Shawn nodded at him and then they both parted.

"I'm going on a date with your mom tonight. Wish me luck," Henry said.

"Okay, have fun making out!" Shawn hollered back as Henry walked away down the hall and out the doors. "I was being sarcastic!"

And with that, Juliet came over to Shawn and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, McNab says that he drank some of that coffee this morning too, but he hasn't felt anything all day. What do you think?" Juliet asked him. As Shawn stood there thinking about it, his eyes were fixed on the floor past her. He noticed a light trail of dirt leading behind the coffee machine.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm getting something," he said holding his finger up to his forehead. Then he stumbled past her bumping into the coffee machine, and with one hand he felt behind it and unplugged it from the wall while Gus walked up to him and the machine.

"Help me move this thing!" Shawn said straining a bit. Then Gus walked over and helped him scoot the heavy machine away from the wall. When they came out, Shawn held up a small black film canister full of what used to be pills inside. Juliet rushed over to him and examined it.

"Someone must have smuggled drugs into this film canister," she said.

"Yeah, then they dropped them into the coffee. This was no accident, Jules," Shawn said.

"I never said it was an accident," Juliet replied.

"I know, because it wasn't an accident. It was MURDER!" Shawn finished in a sinister voice, hysterically laughing like a vampire afterwards.

Gus came up to him and sighed.

"I don't think Lassiter and the chief were meant to be poisoned, Shawn," he said. Shawn turned around and put his finger back to head again.

"BUT they _WERE _targets to throw US off track! HA!"

"Shawn, do you have to yell?" Juliet asked rolling her eyes.

"I am not YELLING!" Shawn replied. "I mean now I'm not."

When they were finally done uncovering clues, Shawn and Gus decided to go back to the hospital to confirm the chief about their suspicions. Shawn took the film canister along as he and Gus were riding in the Blueberry, and they talked and squabbled together as usual.

Over in the Blueberry:

"You know, Shawn, I wonder why somebody would try to poison us?" Gus told him.

"And by us, you mean them," Shawn replied, taking out the small black film canister and tossing it up and down.

"No, Shawn. I mean, what if we're next? Don't you think whoever did it knows we'd find out?"

"I dunno, but I do know that we have the power, and when I say we, I mean me. I have the power to solve this case, because with great power comes great responsibility!"

"Yeah uhh, Shawn, you've been watching Spiderman cartoons, haven't you?" Gus said. "You are so childish."

"What? No! Don't be stupid, Gus. Spiderman cartoons? Ha!" Shawn answered, clearing his throat as they were nearing a red light. "I was watching the movie."

Gus stepped on the pedal, causing them go faster, even though the light was red. And they were still going faster after that.

"Gus, what are you doing? Are you dying to get a speeder's ticket!" Shawn hollered over the loud wind coming through the open window.

"Shawn, I think we have more important things to worry about!" Gus panicked as Shawn looked into the mirror and saw three black vans chasing them from behind.

Gus accelerated and so did they. Shawn then got out his phone and tried dialing Juliet's number, but it didn't pick up because the battery had died. The three vans were still onto them and were getting closer. Gus drove even faster on the highway, speeding past cars and even more red lights. Shawn unbuckled his seat-belt and then climbed on top of the car while Gus was still driving.

"What the hell are you doing, Shawn! Get back here!" Gus yelled at Shawn, who wasn't paying any attention to him at all. There they were—blue Echo and all—driving at 87 mph with three other vans chasing them! And Shawn was climbing on top of the speeding car, being very careful not to slip.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" Gus yelled, but Shawn hollered back, "Don't stop! Go faster!"

"You must be outta your damn mind!" Gus called back.

But with that, Gus began speeding up to 90 mph, trusting that Shawn knew what he was doing—otherwise, Gus would definitely kill him for all of this. Suddenly a loud gunshot was heard from the moving vehicle on the right of the three chasers behind the Blueberry. A man in black wearing shades was also climbing out of the van, but he just sat on the rim of the windowsill, pointing his gun out at the Blueberry.

Shawn was already on the roof at this point, and he knelt down and waited patiently. He was driving Gus crazy because Gus had no idea what Shawn was up to. Then Shawn took out a banana from his pocket that he was carrying and then pointed it out at one of the black vans—the middle one, not the right one with the shooter, though.

Gus was watching the roads while Shawn was taking care of the vans. He pointed the banana directly toward the middle one, and then fired. One of the tires squealed and hissed as the middle van slowed down a bit and was lost in the distance a few minutes later. Now it was just the Blueberry vs. two vans out of the three.

The man in the right van started shooting again, but he had very little success. The Blueberry was now in front of a long FedEx truck, and the man couldn't want to shoot that. So he just slid back into his seat and buckled up until the next chance came.

Back in the Blueberry, Shawn and Gus were up to their heads in adrenaline.

"Why are you holding a banana, Shawn?" Gus asked relieved that Shawn was okay, but not so relieved that they still had two vans chasing them. Shawn panted and breathed in and out before speaking.

"It's not a banana, Gus."

"You're delusional," Gus retorted. "You just risked my life so that you could show off a banana to a bunch of hitmen!"

"That's insane!" Shawn laughed. "Why would I ever do a like that, Gus?"

"Yeah, Shawn, why the hell would you?" Gus replied in annoyance. " I'm gonna stop this car if you do that again!"

"I'm gonna have to, Gus. And again it's NOT a real banana," Shawn said, unzipping the rubber banana and taking out a red gun which he had received way back at the old academy.

"Hmm, let me guess. You stole that, too?" Gus said sarcastically.

"Nope, this time it was given to me as a present for Christmas last year. Cool, huh? I still can't believe that _I_ defeated Yin, the most vicious and cruel serial killer of all the world!" Shawn bragged. "I am SO awesome!"

"The academy and defeating Yin don't even go together. Besides, you can't gloat about it too much. I did help you, ya know," Gus persisted.

"Sure. By pleading him to tell you what type of poison was being injecting into your body before you died. Yeah, that's brave," Shawn teased.

"I was distracting him while Yang actually happened to save the day. And I promise I will stop this car," Gus said smiling while decreasing their speed. Shawn took a look back and saw the two vans closing in on them and yelled, "Really? We're in the middle of a car chase, Jack!"

"Fine!" Gus relented, but Shawn insisted that he hurry up already.

"We don't got all day, son!" he yelled very impatiently at Gus, bouncing up and down in his seat. Just then, another gunshot was heard, but this time it came from the left van.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Gus yelled back as he grew more precautious again.

He hurriedly looked both ways, and after a few seconds of silence (except for the wind), at each window appeared two black shiny vans approaching from both sides of the Echo. Now they were straight in between the two vans at a red light. Shawn was well-aware and geared up for this very occasion. He had practiced long ago for something like this to happen one day, and now he could put his skills to the test.

"Gus!" Shawn yelled through the wind as a flock of geese were flying V-patterned up ahead.

"What?" Gus asked.

"DUCK!" he shouted, causing Gus to look up at the flock of birds and say, "You mean goose?" But he was immediately pulled down just as a bullet shot across the air above their heads.

The bullet came from the left van and then passed straight through the Echo and into the other van on the right, shattering the window and killing the driver. The man in the passenger seat of the right car (the first man who shot at Shawn) precipitously switched positions with the dead body and then took the wheel. Then the other van took off after him. Shawn and Gus tried to go after them, but they couldn't because there was a red light in front of them and a police car was in their presence. They eventually arrived to the hospital and managed to tell the chief everything that had happened after running full-speed into the chief's room and collapsing at her hospital bedside out of exhaustion.

"Th-there was this van—" Shawn began.

"Three actually," Gus corrected.

"Yeah, three. And they were chasing us!"

"Like crazy!"

"And they had guns and were trying to shoot us!"

"You should've seen Shawn shoot 'em down with a banana!"

"He means with a gun inside a rubber banana."

"All right, you two. Please, one at a time," the chief stopped them, unable to endure this much excitement right now.

"Gus's apologies, Chief," Shawn sighed and then breathed deeply.

"Explain to me what happened, Mr. Spencer."

And so Shawn and Gus managed to explain their gunfight and describe the shooters. Then they told her about the evidence they found.

"We found this on the coffee machine," Gus said, handing the chief the film canister.

"Yeah, we assume somebody could've stashed drugs into it," Shawn explained, "and then somehow poisoned the coffee."

The chief examined the little bottle and handed it back to them. "But why would anyone want to poison us?"

"Maybe because of Lassiter," shrugged Shawn.

"It just doesn't make sense."

Then Dr. Freeman appeared at the door of the chief's room and told her she was free to go.

"About time," she responded, hastily getting out of bed as the nurses came in to deliver her clothes. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. Be at the department by noon."

And with that, Shawn and Gus left the hospital and returned to the Psych Department for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Lassiter and the chief were back at the police department trying to find whoever attempted to poison them. It was around noontime when Shawn and Gus came in; Shawn presented a pineapple to Lassiter.

"What is this?" Lassiter asked.

"It's our way of saying welcome back, Lassie," Shawn replied smiling.

"I don't need anything from you," Lassiter said walking past him.

"But I bought it myself," Shawn said with a poochie lip.

"Aww, well in that case," Lassiter said with a fake smile of gratitude. Then he grabbed it and tossed it into the trashcan.

"That went fast," Shawn chuckled, causing Gus to roll his eyes at him.

"Let's just do what we gotta do and leave," Guster sighed.

Shawn walked up to Juliet's office area and saw a bunch of papers lying around on her desk. He also spotted a picture of a suspect, which happened to be one of the drivers who car-chased Shawn and Gus on their way to the station.

"Hey Jules," Shawn said abruptly, causing Juliet to drop some of her paperwork onto the floor.

"Oh dear me," Shawn apologized, "I'm so sorry."

"No no, it's okay," Juliet assured him while instantly gathering up everything off the floor. "It was an accident."

Then a big box tipped over and scattered files, papers, and folders all over the floor around the young detective's desk. Hassling to save all her documents, together Shawn and Juliet were able to reorganize them again.

Then, out of the blue, Shawn's hand turned into the shape of a gun, causing Juliet to give him a queer look.

"What now, Shawn?"

"AAAH! I see—I see . . . a-a-a MAN!"

"What else?"

"He's wearing a black suit and shades! And—and—and he's carrying a-a gun in his hand!" Shawn exclaimed, pointing his own "hand gun" in different directions and then supposedly "shooting" at the ground and then at the walls and ceiling.

Officers were beginning to gather around Shawn and Juliet in her office to hear what their psychic was saying—everyone but Lassiter. Even the chief came out from her office to learn about the commotion.

"Hey, is it this guy?" Juliet asked, showing Shawn the picture he saw earlier.

"Why, yes!" Shawn exhaled deeply, panting and then "fainting" after his psychic episode.

Lassiter rolled his eyes at Shawn's immaturity as he watched from his office.

"Mr. Spencer, this is the same man you told me about yesterday," Chief Vick reminded him.

"Well yes, Chief," Shawn said.

"And you said that there were two men in each van."

"Yes."

"And one of them shot one of the other drivers."

"Exactly."

"Hmm, I see," the chief thought suspiciously toward their suspect. "Well his name is James Baund."

"James Bond?" Shawn exclaimed with his mouth open.

"Not the one you're referring to. B-a-u-n-d, Baund."

"Oh darn it," Shawn said, snapping his fingers as Gus came running into the scene.

"Did I miss anything?" Gus asked.

"Everything including my psychic episode," Shawn said sulkily.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster," said the chief. "May I have a word with the two of you in my office now?"

As the two went into her office, Lassiter came out of his with a smug expression on his face when he saw them following Chief Vick.

"Finally," he chuckled, thinking they were in trouble although quite the opposite.

"Chief, I think I might be on to someone," Shawn said with his finger to his head.

"Other than Juliet?" Gus asked annoyingly.

"Now why would I ever suspect Detective O'Hara of murder? She's far too beautiful for that," Shawn scoffed. "No, I'm thinking more of Dr. Pepper. No wait, Dr. Freedom. Still not it."

"Dr. Freeman?" the chief suggested.

"YES!"

"But he was helping me and Detective Lassiter," the confused chief said.

"Exactly what he wants you to think," Shawn said.

"Um, Shawn. Aren't you being a little paranoid right now?" Gus asked.

"No Gus, think about it. When I was arrived at the hospital a few days ago, I remember seeing the same film canister in the pocket of Dr. Freeman's lab coat."

"Why wait this long to tell us?" Chief Vick asked, rising from her chair.

"You never asked," Shawn replied with a mischievous grin before Gus punched him in the arm.

"Come with me," she said, leading them past a grinning Lassiter and into the interrogation room.

"Man, I can't wait to find out what Spencer's gotten himself into this time," the pridfeul head detective chuckled to himself.

Well, Shawn was left with the suspect James Baund in the interrogation room, which Shawn thought was punishment for stealing the pineapple that day. The chief and a bunch of other cops were watching from the outside where they couldn't be seen from the inside.

"So, wanna tell me why you tried to kill me?" Shawn asked the man, who was wearing the same suit he did the other day.

"No."

"Ha, you've got to one way or another," Shawn said, pacing slowly around him and the table.

"Sit down and I'll talk."

Shawn quickly stumbled into the chair opposite Baund.

"Hey, you're a nice kid," he said, "but someone wants you dead, and it's not me."

"Who hired you, Jack?" Shawn asked seriously.

"Living in the States is a free man; living behind bars is a dead man," Baund said.

"What's that supposed to mean, James? Stop toying with me and tell me why whoever hired you tried to kill my friends!" Shawn demanded, hitting the table with both fists. "I want an answer now!"

Lassiter came to the window next to the chief and watched Shawn interrogate their suspect.

"Hey, that's my job," Lassiter wailed.

"Yes but this is Mr. Spencer's case," the chief replied with a smile.

Gus was found suddenly standing right beside Lassiter and then stated, "He's doing a pretty good job in there."

"Figure it out on your own, kid. Sorry but I can't tell ya anymore," Baund said.

Then the chief and some of the officers rushed into the interrogation room where Shawn was and took the man away to be put behind bars until further investigations.

"No," Shawn said, holding his hand up.

"No what, Mr. Spencer? If he won't tell us anything, what makes you think we ought to just let him go? Plus, he did try to kill you, you know."

"Yes, but he's not the right guy," Shawn said, trying to figure out his little riddle.

"Living in the States," Shawn muttered to himself, "is a free man..."

"Mr. Spencer?"

"...Is a free man. A free man. Free man. Freeman! Chief! It was Gerald Freeman all along!" Shawn exclaimed as Gus entered the interrogation room.

"Really, Gus? Again?"

"Hey, I was watching you out there this time," Gus replied to Shawn, assuring him that he wasn't alone this time.

"I solved the case!"

"Mr. Spencer, there is no 'case' to be solved," the chief laughed. "If Gerald Freeman didn't murder anyone then there's no reason to cuff him, except maybe for attempted murder. For that he'll only be trialed."

"Good point," Shawn sighed, feeling suddenly defeated.

"Don't worry," said Gus as they were heading out of the police department. "We'll find the bad guy and bring him to justice."

"I'm positive it was Gerald Freeman," Shawn said, scratching his head. Then he paused as he came up with a brilliant idea.

"Gus, I just came up with a brilliant idea!"

"Very funny, Shawn."

"No seriously, Gus, this has to work!"

"Fine," Gus relented, "what is it?"

"Okay, let's say I had a sick cousin from Africa with encephalitis," Shawn suggested, causing Gus to roll his eyes.

"That's the inflammation of the brain, Shawn."

"Really? I thought it had to do with the phalanges," Shawn laughed. "Okay, then what about a nosebleed?"


End file.
